


Brave At Heart and Cunning at Will

by UnluckiestFridays



Series: Drabbles And One-Shots [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 09:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckiestFridays/pseuds/UnluckiestFridays
Summary: The Doctor and her best friend have just arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and are about to get sorted into their houses.[Can be seen as Thrissy or otherwise]





	Brave At Heart and Cunning at Will

**Author's Note:**

> Uses the Doctor's supposed real name (Theta or, additionally, Thete) to avoid calling her the Doctor, and Missy's real name too (Koschei/ Kos), just because I can.

The cold waters surrounding Hogwarts rippled with the disturbance of the boats, retreating as far away as they could. Inside the boats, many young witches and wizards sat impatiently and excitedly, eyeing the old, magnificent castle on the hill that stood waiting for them.

"It's beautiful, don't you think, Kos?" Theta asked her best friend, leaning over to rest her head on her friend's shoulder as she admired the castle.

"If you say so," Koschei said, flippant as usual, "truthfully, I expected something much more... I don't know, mysterious."

"You like it, really," Theta grinned up at Kos, then went back to admiring the school, "besides, I think it already is mysterious. Look at those towers."

Koschei did, turning her gaze towards the tall towers with cone roofs. 

"I suppose they're a bit mysterious," Kos shrugged, hands in her lap and back ramrod straight as she went back to staring at straight ahead at the bright, starry lights illuminating the castle.

"Alrigh' then!" Rubeus Hagrid called, stepping out from the boat he'd been occupying, lantern swinging in his large hands. "This is it. Step ou' o' the boats, please; careful now, Jack," he chastised one of the new first years, a cheeky boy with sharpish features who had wobbled the boat as he eagerly hopped out. 

Koschei climbed out of the boat, lifting her robes and skirt to avoid getting caught. When the boat started to tip, Theta offered her hand and assisted her out and onto the ground. 

She gave a small smile in thanks but walked off towards Hagrid and Filch, already knowing her friend would be following closely behind.

Once all the students were assembled and accounted for in front of Hagrid, he smiled kindly and ordered them all to follow him in through the large double doors and into the castle. 

The first years all 'oo-ed' and ahh-ed' the second they stepped through the doors, glancing about in star-eyed wonder and gaping at the spacial hallway with magnificent architecture.

"It's even more beautiful up close!" Theta gushed, grabbing at Koschei's upper arm. The latter rolled her eyes but sent a smile Theta's way.

"Wow, look at that," Theta continued, pointing at an intimidating gargoyle off to the right, "it's like its eyes are looking right through me. I love it."

"Of course you would," Kos joked, nudging Theta.

"Hem, hem," some coughed, high pitched and with authority.

All of the first years stood to attention, immediately closing their mouths and cutting off any and all chatter. Their curious eyes stared right ahead at the tall, older woman stood at the top of the stone stairs wearing a proper witches hat and robes. In her hands was a scroll, tied up with a piece of string.

"Welcome, all, to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy head," she introduced herself, sternness in her eyes but absolute kindness shining through the cracks. "Now, in a few moments, you will all pass through these doors," she gestured to the double doors behind her, "and be sorted into your Houses. These are, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. After that, you shall join your classmates."

Theta excitedly grinned at Koschei who remained staring at Professor McGonagall.

"While you are here at Hogwarts," McGonagall continued, raising her voice slightly over the renewed chatter, "your House will be like your family. Your achievements will earn you house points, any rulebreaking and you shall lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

With that, McGonagall turned, her robes swishing with the movement, and reentered the hall, the doors closing behind her before any of the first years could get a good look at the Great Hall. 

Almost immediately, the excited talking of the new students began again, each witch and wizard discussing with their partners which house they thought they'd be in.

Theta turned to her friend. 

"I'm so excited! I've been waiting for this moment my whole life," she said, and Koschei believed her. "I wonder what House I'll be in. Probably Ravenclaw. Or even Gryffindor! That would be amazin'!"

"Be that as it may, I already know which House I'll be in," Kos said simply.

"Really?" Theta frowned slightly, curiously. "Which one?"

"You may enter," McGonagall said, having returned.

The doors were open wide behind her, giving the new first years a wonderful view of the Great Hall. Students sat at lengthy, wooden tables, all dressed in their mandatory uniforms. At the head of the room was another table, this one going the width of the room instead of length. The other teachers, including Hagrid and Dumbledore, sat at the table with the headmaster at the head. 

"Look at the ceiling, Kos," Theta whispered to Koschei beside her.

"It's beautiful," Kos admitted before snapping her mouth shut at the smug grin from her friend. "For a bit of cheap magic, I suppose."

"Mhm," Theta hummed, linking her arm with Koschei's.

"Must you always do that, Thete?" Koschei rolled her eyes, making no move to unlink their arms.

"Yep."

Eventually, the group of first years reached the front of the room where, at the end of each table, there were empty seats for when they were sorted into their houses. In front of the teacher's table was a rickety-looking stool with a hat sat on top.

McGonagall stepped up beside the stool and the first years stopped just in front of her.

"Before we begin the sorting ceremony, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," McGonagall announced, stepping aside and gesturing towards the headmaster with a long, white beard and spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose.

"I merely have a few start of term notices I wish to announce," Dumbledore started.

As Dumbledore recalled his notices, students and teachers listened with rapt attention. Many of the older students (and almost definitely the teachers) would perhaps already be aware of what he was telling them. However, the first years shared looks and frowned in confusion at mentions of the Dark Forest and painful deaths.

 "Thank you," nodded Dumbledore as he sat back down in his seat and raised his goblet in good luck to the first years about to be sorted.

"Now, when I call your name, please step up and take a seat. I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your Houses," McGonagall explained, unravelling the scroll she held.

"Seems easy enough," Theta whispered to Kos, though there was just a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"McShane, Ace," McGonagall called first. 

Following her call, a girl with blonde hair tied back stepped up to the stool, taking a seat when the hat was removed from it. 

"Hmm, I see a lot of potential, yes," the Sorting Hat muttered to itself as soon as it was placed on Ace's head. "I think you'll do well in... Gryffindor!" 

Cheers erupted from the hall as Ace slipped off the stool with a proud smile, looking as if she hadn't expected a different answer. She hurried along to her seat, shaking the hands of fellow house members and greeting them all. 

"Pond, Amelia," Mcgonagall read from the scroll.

Up stepped a tall-ish girl with fiery red hair and freckles splattered across her pale skin. She tentatively took a seat on the stool and gripped the sides with her hands, startling a bit at the feel of the hat being placed on her head.

"Hmm, I say... Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat yelled out.

Amelia smiled wide and hopped off the stool when the hat was removed from her head, everyone else in the hall clapping and cheering all the while. 

This went on for a while, students being sorted into the four different houses until there was only a few left stood in front McGonagall.

"Masters, Koschei," McGonagall read.

The hall fell silent straight away as Koschei confidently pushed her way past the other first years and took her place on the stool.

The Sorting Hat was placed atop her head of wild brown hair, only her icy blue eyes visible beneath the rim of the hat. 

"There's nowhere else for you, but Slytherin!" The Hat shouted, cutting through the silence.

Cheers and applause erupted from the Slytherin table, proud to have a new member in their House.

The Hat was removed from Koschei's head and she jumped off the stool, striding over to her House with a smirk, only the briefest of glances thrown towards her best friend, Theta.

It was a while before it was Theta's turn, but when it finally came, she practically threw herself at the stool.

"Sigma, Theta," McGonagall called, already looking at her.

"Finally! Thought my turn would never come! Honestly," Theta chatted as she hurried towards the stool and jumped on it. "Come on, I wanna see what House I'm in. Hope I'm with Kos, she's my best friend. Can't imagine spending the rest of my time here in a different dorm to Kos. I mean, what will I do? Who will I sneak out into the hallways at night with? It'll just be borin' by myself, you know? Can't sneak out without your best mate, can you?"

"Hem, hem," McGonagall coughed, interrupting Theta's rant with a bemused and slightly flustered look.

"Sorry," Theta chuckled, "carry on."

"Thank you," McGonagall shook her head and placed the Sorting Hat on Theta's head.

"Tricky!" The Sorting Hat shouted straight away. "Very tricky... I see a lot of potential for you in Slytherin, yes. But a lot of potential in Gryffindor, too! What to do, what to do..."

Nervously, Theta looked over to Koschei with her eyes, taking in the curious look from her best friend. 

"Put me with Kos," she whispered to the Hat, closing her eyes and fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"Put you with Kos, eh?" The Hat repeated aloud, making Theta sigh in annoyance. "I see a bright future for you in Gryffindor, are you sure?"

"Positive," Theta nodded, opening her eyes and glancing over at Koschei.

"I see. Slytherin it is, then!" The Hat decided to the cheers of others.

As Theta hopped off of the stool, she couldn't help but grin at her friend. She was pleased to see Koschei returning the gesture. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be about 100 words, just describing the Doctor and Missy getting sorted and that would be that, but obviously that didn't happen.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyway, please comment if you did? Thank you, I appreciate it.


End file.
